A New Dimension
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: Two new evil guys show up at Bulma's door, kick the crap out of Vegeta and Trunks, and then kidnap Bulma. What the heck is happening? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I don't know how, but I just all of a sudden came up with this idea. Please review and tell me if you think that I should continue. Thanx!  
  
A New Dimension  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma stood in her kitchen cooking rice for her two super saijins. Vegeta and Trunks were focused on training madly. Vegeta was set on having his son the strongest, after himself of course.  
  
Bulma heard a knock at the door, and it suddenly turned into a loud banging. Bulma rushed to the door and flung it open quickly, only to be greeted by two tall, dark, evil looking men. They gave her an evil smirk and one snatched her by the throat. Bulma gave out a surprised scream. Vegeta and Trunks couldn't hear her, but Vegeta could feel her agony. Vegeta busted the door to the gravity room and rushed to her aid, leaving a surprised Trunks' behind.  
  
Bulma squirmed in the man's grip and tried to get free. The two men started to walk away, but Vegeta stood behind them. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Vegeta yelled. The two men smirked and turned around. "Oh, Vegeta, it's so nice to see you. Does this pretty one here belong to you?" Vegeta cringed as the man's grip on Bulma tightened, and he just realized who these two men were. "Taylor? Corpus? What the hell do you think you're doing here, and what are you doing with my mate?!" Vegeta said outraged. The two men stood gleaming down at Vegeta. "So, you remember us? We just wanted to take your mate. She is of use to us according to our master." Taylor said. Vegeta growled. "How dare you come into my home and take her! You'll have to deal with me first!" Vegeta said stepping up to them.  
  
Corpus held onto Bulma, not letting go. Trunks walked in and grew nervous. "Mom!" "Trunks stay back!" Vegeta commanded. Trunks gulped and nodded, backing away. 'The jerks better not hurt my mom!' Trunks thought angrily. 'Oh, are you afraid that us jerks would hurt your mommy?' Corpus said inside of Trunks' mind. 'How did you do that? Let my mom go!' Trunks thought back. Corpus just smiled and looked to Taylor. "This kid wants his mommy back!" Corpus said in a mimicking voice. "Why you!" Trunks said lunging toward the two men. "Trunks no!" Vegeta said grabbing on to him. "Why not dad?" Trunks asked angry that his father isn't saving his mom. "These aren't just your regular guys that we're dealing with." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Well, we need to be leaving now! Tata!" Taylor said leaving, as Corpus fallowed. "Wait! Leave my mate alone! Put her down this instant! You must fight me now!" Vegeta said looking at a frightened Bulma, still in Corpus' grip. Bulma looked over at Vegeta pleadingly. He looked on at her in sorrow. He knew that these guys weren't to be messed with. He's known about these guys since he was a kid. He wanted to know who their leader was, and why they want Bulma so damn badly.  
  
Corpus stepped away and let Taylor fight Vegeta. Taylor didn't even have to move a single muscle. He used his mind power to throw Vegeta into the wall. Scratches appeared on Vegeta out of thin air. Taylor just watched Vegeta, as he used his mind to fight Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he could feel his muscles tense up and pain shot through out his entire body. He screamed as the aura surrounded his entire body. He could feel his flesh ripping and the heat from the aura covering his body. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she watched Vegeta in pain. Taylor stopped and let Vegeta fall to the ground.  
  
Vegeta breathed heavily and clutched his chest in pain. He couldn't regain his composure and lay on the ground watching helplessly as Trunks went after them. Trunks didn't even get close enough to touch them, he was pushed away from them into the wall beside Vegeta. "Trunks! Are you alright?" Bulma asked watching his son fall lifelessly to the ground just as Vegeta had. "TRUNKS???" Bulma yelled again hysterically. Corpus wouldn't let her go, so she couldn't help her son, to see if he was okay. "VEGETA???" Bulma yelled. When he didn't respond, Corpus and Taylor started leaving the house, with Bulma, satisfied of their power.  
  
Taylor held out his hand and a dimension portal appeared in front of them. "What is that? Where does that lead? Where are you taking me? LET ME GO!" Bulma said struggling in Corpus' grip once again. The two men just smiled and stepped into the portal. "VEGETA!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she was hauled into the portal as well. Vegeta could feel Bulma screaming to him, and looked up to see that they were gone. He could no longer feel her ki anywhere on Earth. He saw Trunks laying on the ground next to him, but couldn't find the strength to move. "Bulma." He whispered before passing out into an unconscious state.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I know, I know, I cut it off like that, and you probably have sooooo many questions. Like who are those two guys, how does Vegeta know them, who is their leader, why do they want Bulma, and how the hell did they get stronger than Vegeta? Well, all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, but then you'll probably have a whole new set of questions by the end of the next chapter. Just review, and stay tuned for the next chapter, when I get it posted. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2

So many questions, and I have the answers. Well, anyways, you were probably confused. Like what the hell is going on? Well, I hope you enjoy! Thanx!  
  
A New Dimension  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku flew over to Bulma and Vegeta's house to train, like he usually does every Saturday. Goku was about to knock on the door, but it was already open. He stepped inside to find the Vegeta and Trunks lying on the ground in the living room. "What happened?" Goku asked himself silently as he looked at the damaged done in the house. "Vegeta? Are you okay? Trunks?" Goku asked walking up to them. Goku could see Vegeta's chest rising and falling, despite the blood that surrounded his body. Goku turned to look at Trunks. Trunks appeared to have a small concussion on his head and probably a couple broken ribs, but overall, he looks to be in good shape. "Trunks." Goku said picking up his small delicate body. Trunks stirred when he felt his body lift above the ground. He moaned when Goku's hand fell upon the broken ribs. "Trunks, are you alright?" Goku asked, trying to find out what exactly happened.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes enough to see Goku. "Goku?" Trunks asked. "Yes Trunks it's me. What happened here?" Goku said. "Mom. Where is mom? They took mom! Dad! Where's dad? Is he okay?" Trunks said trying to lift himself from Goku's hold. "Trunks calm down, it's going to be okay. I don't know where your mom is. Who took her?" Goku questioned the struggling boy. "These two evil guys. They hurt my dad, and they didn't even have to touch him. Dad called them Corpus and Taylor. They kidnapped my mom." Trunks said sadly. Goku went wide-eyed. "Cor, Corpus? Taylor? Are you sure?" Goku stuttered. "Yea, why?" Trunks asked finally getting out of Goku's hold. "Oh no, that's horrible!" Goku said. Trunks looked up from his father to look at Goku's worried face. "What? What is it?" Trunks asked. "Um, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Dende, but I will be back soon." Goku said leaving as fast as he can.  
  
Goku left in a mad rush, heading to Dende's look out. Once he reached the look out he found Piccalo and Dende talking with serious and worried looking faces. "Goku, there's a new evil." Dende said as Goku walked up to them. "I know. Piccalo, do you remember Corpus and Taylor?" Goku asked as he watched Piccalo's expression change to a stunned look. "Yea, is that the new evil? They're so much stronger than I remember!" Piccalo said. "They've kidnapped Bulma, left a bloody Vegeta behind, and a hurt Trunks." Goku said sadly. "What? They kidnapped Bulma? Why?" Dende asked. Goku shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't know." Goku said wonderingly.  
  
Trunks turned his father over onto his back. "Dad?" Trunks asked. Trunks lifted his father's head up. "Dad are you okay?" Trunks asked again, tears filling his eyes. "Crying is for the weak." Trunks heard Vegeta mumble. "DAD! You're alright!" Trunks said hugging his father. "Where. Is. Your. Mother." Vegeta said in between breaths. Trunks turned away from his father and said, "I think those two guys took her. Goku was here, and I told him who the guys were, and he freaked out. He went to Dende's look out." Trunks said softly. He didn't want to face his father (one of Vegeta's traits!) because of his mother's disappearance.  
  
"Don't. Worry. We'll. Get. Her. Back." Vegeta said, still breathing uneasily. "I hope so dad." Trunks said looking down. Vegeta lifted himself up slowly, trying to get onto his feet. He felt pain shoot through his back, and he hurriedly propped himself back on his knees. "Dad, why don't you just stay here, until you're better?" Trunks asked, fearing that his dad would hurt himself even more. "No, I am fine, just give me a minute." Vegeta said taking in deep breaths, as he heaved his body up. He stood up on his feet and started walking up the stairs, gripping onto the rails. Blood dripped off of his clothes and onto the carpet. There's a spot in the living room carpet that's soaked with blood.  
  
Vegeta pulled his wet, sweaty, and blood soaked clothes off of his body while dragging himself into the shower. He quickly showered, washing the blood off of his body. (I know what you're thinking! ^_^) He watched as blood mixed with the water, and trickled down the drain. He put his heads in his hands, feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. When he got out of the shower, he ate a senzu bean.  
  
"Trunks." Vegeta called to his son, as he walked downstairs in perfect shape. "Dad? Are you okay? The color had returned to your face." Trunks said as he watched his father intriguingly. "Yes, I ate a senzu bean, and here is one for you." Vegeta said as he reached his hand out. Trunks took it and ate it. "Wow. I feel great. My ribs aren't broken anymore, and my concussion is gone!" Trunks said happily, flexing his muscles. (Another Vegeta trait, flexing his muscles!)  
  
Else where, in another dimension (Bum, Bum, Bum!)  
  
Bulma was thrown inside of a cell, and her arms were chained up, to make sure that she didn't escape. 'Vegeta where are you? You can't hear me now, because I'm not even in the same dimension!' Bulma thought. 'Too bad he won't get your message.' Taylor thought back in her mind. She jumped as she realized that he could entire anyone's mind. She quietly sobbed as she looked at her surroundings. Her cell was dark and eerie. (Just like any other cell on a movie) She looked to her side and saw an old man. "How do we get out of here?" She asked him tearfully. "We don't." The old man replied. Bulma gulped as a few more tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks ate their meal in silence. Vegeta sat, remembering his past experience and stories of the two men that kidnapped his mate.  
  
Memories:  
  
Vegeta stood, only 5 years old, watching from the door, hidden, as his father was bidding with Corpus and Taylor. (basically they're way freakin old!) "I want my money old man!" Corpus said angrily. "If you don't pay us, and give me my trained men, then we'll remove you and your planet from this solar system!" Taylor said along side Corpus. "Now, now, gentle men. There's no need for violence. Your money, and your trained men are right this way." King Vegeta said escorting the two out of the same door that Vegeta stood hiding. Vegeta ran into another room, trying not to be seen. He watched the two men fallow shortly behind King Vegeta. He couldn't see everything clearly through the crack of the door, but he saw his father give the men money, and 30 of the best saijins on the planet, besides himself and his father.  
  
Vegeta's pride got the best of him and his curiosity. He flew open the door to protest. "Father! What are you doing giving our best men?" Vegeta asked his father outraged. His father looked at him angrily. "These men don't belong to us anymore. Why are you even here?" King Vegeta asked his curios son.  
  
Corpus and Taylor looked at Vegeta. "Ah. Prince Vegeta. So nice of you to join us." Corpus said to an angry Vegeta. "You can't take our men! How dare you!" Vegeta said with his pride. King Vegeta went wide-eyed. "Don't talk to them like-" Taylor cut off King Vegeta. "No, he is just so little, he wouldn't understand. Let me show you my young prince, what happens to anyone who dares to stand in the way of us." Taylor used his mind power. He looked at one of the soldiers and slowly deteriorated him bit by bit. Vegeta watched on in disgust.  
  
King Vegeta grew frightened. "That's only a sample. Do you understand little one?" Corpus asked a scared Vegeta. Vegeta didn't show that he was scared he just simply nodded. "Good." Taylor and Corpus walked away with their money, and now only 29 men.  
  
Later that night..  
  
King Vegeta looked to his wondering son. "Dad. Who were those guys? Why did you give them money and men?" Vegeta asked. "Because, it's what keeps out planet alive. They are a highly elite secretive team. We give them money, and men, and they don't kill our planet and all of its' inhabitants. I have known them since I was your age. There are many more of them. Barely anyone had heard of them, and usually anyone who has, is dead." King Vegeta spoke. Vegeta looked at his father. "Well, I thought that saijins were the strongest?" Vegeta said with pride. "Well, way after them, and after Frieza, we are." King Vegeta said, not wanting to hide the secrets anymore.  
  
"Dad? Dad?" Trunks said waving a hand in front of his fathers face. Vegeta broke from his concentration. "Wha, oh Trunks, what is it?" Vegeta asked. Trunks shook his head, "Nothing, you just sorta zoned off there for a minute." Trunks responded.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, now you know some stuff about the two guys. More questions will be answered in the next chapters ahead. That's the whole fun of reading; waiting to see what happens next! Are you excited? Well, I am. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I finally have an update! YAY! I just updated another story of mine, and I'm currently working on a story, that I've been thinking of writing for weeks, but as usual, school comes first, and sleep too! Hope you enjoy! Thanx!  
  
A New Dimension  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunks watched as Vegeta silently left the table and went up stairs to his room. Trunks looked back down to where his father had sat. There's still part of his meal left. 'He must be really sad for mom. Even more sad than I am.' Trunks thought as his father stomped up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta sat on his and Bulma's bed. 'Bulma, I'm so sorry. I was weak. I couldn't save you from them. This is my entire fault. I'm too weak!' Vegeta thought, blaming himself for his wife's kidnap. Suddenly Vegeta felt Goku's ki nearby. 'Damn Kakarrot. He has such bad timing to arrive.' Vegeta thought, not wanting to see Goku at the moment.  
  
He started walking downstairs to see Goku.  
  
Else where  
  
Bulma struggled in her chains, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit with the heavy metal linked onto her arms and legs. "Stop that! You are never going to escape or get comfy!" A guard shouted as he walked past her cell. 'What the hell am I doing here?' Bulma thought.  
  
Suddenly a voice in her mind shook her. 'You would like to know, wouldn't you?" (And you readers would too huh? You know it! Don't try to deny it! J/K) Bulma shuttered and thought back in response. 'I just want to go home, and know what the hell is going on!' The other voice laughed and left her mind. "Grrr." Bulma said, getting frustrated sitting in a cell, unsure of what's going on.  
  
Bulma shivered as the coldness from the cell started to get to her.  
  
Capsule Corporation  
  
"Hey Trunks, where's your dad?" Goku asked as he walked through the door and spotted Trunks sitting at the table confused. Trunks didn't respond. "Trunks? What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
Trunks looked up to face Goku. "My dad is really sad that mom is gone, and so am I. What's going to happen to mom, Goku?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She's going to be fine Trunks, how about you go see Gohon or something." Vegeta said, startling Trunks and Goku. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. (His all mighty famous stand!)  
  
Trunks nodded and walked out of the house. "Vegeta, do you know why they took Bulma? They're already powerful enough, and really smart, why would they take her?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and replied, "I don't know Kakarrot." Vegeta couldn't think straight right now, all he wanted was Bulma.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Man, I've been writing short chapters lately. This is going to take a while to update, cuzz I'm out of ideas for this story, and a few of my other stories. Anyways, review please! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4

A New Dimension  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Two tall figures walked up to Bulma's cell. "Look at the new wench." One said to the other. Bulma heard them and growled. "I'm not a wench!" Bulma shouted as best as she could. Her voice was dry and rasped.  
  
One of the figured opened the cell door and stood in front of her. He raised his arm and slapped her across the face. Bulma whimpered in pain. "That will teach you!" He said.  
  
There was a red mark across Bulma's cheek. He picked her up by her neck and drug a nail into her flesh. Blood started to drip out from the newly formed cut. Tears fell from Bulma's eyes. The man threw her down to the ground and left the cell after locking it back up.  
  
Bulma cried in pain as she put a hand up to her chest. She could feel a couple broken ribs. 'I'm going to die here! Please Vegeta, come and save me! Anyone!' Bulma thought  
  
Capsule Corporation  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide as he felt a slight twinge of pain in his heart. He winced as he felt a rush of pain suddenly pass through his body. It was Bulma. She was in pain, and he could feel it. Goku looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kakarrot, I feel that Bulma's hurt. I could feel it like I was hurt too." Vegeta said truthfully. Goku looked at him strangely. "Bulma's hurt? Can you talk to her telepathically?" Goku asked. Vegeta shook his head. "No." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
Bulma watched silently as another man walked into her cell. He smiled at her before kicking her in the stomach, as she lay sprawled out on the floor. She screamed out in agony as she watched the world go black. Bulma fell into an unconscious state.  
  
Vegeta fell to the ground at Goku's feet. Goku's eyes widened as he tried to help his 'friend' up. Vegeta swatted Goku's hand away, not wanting to be weak. He propped himself onto one knee and pulled himself up onto both legs, while clutching his hurt stomach.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Goku asked. "Well it's obvious isn't it?! Bulma's getting the shit knocked out of her!" Vegeta responded as he growled from the pain. Goku just looked at him curiously. "Why are they hurting her?" Goku asked. "I don't know Kakarrot, I just don't know." Vegeta responded quietly.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I know that didn't answer like, ANY questions, but I'm trying to come up with some stuff, I'm still busy with my other fics too, so you'll just have to be patient. Please review! Thanx! =) 


	5. Chapter 5

Omi-gosh guys! I'm back! Yay for me! Anyways, how's everyone, maybe no one even remembers me! Anyways, I'm back to writing stories again, even if they do sorta suck, I try! Here's the next chapter! Please review afterward!  
  
A New Dimension  
  
Bulma was left alone in the cell for quite a few hours, until finally someone came up to her cell and entered. "Bulma how are you feeling? The man asked casually. "Like I've been kidnapped, and beating." Bulma responded in a monotone.  
  
"Oh so sorry to hear that." The man said smiling. Bulma knew that he didn't really care. "So why the hell did you bring me hear?" Bulma asked getting straight to the point. "Well, besides loving to piss off Vegeta, we need you to build us a weapon." He responded.  
  
"Why, you're already strong enough." Bulma said, cupping her bruised arm. "This isn't just any weapon. I want to take over your dimension, as well as every other dimension. We know that you're smart enough to build us such a weapon." He said smiling.  
  
Bulma glared at him and said, "I will not partake in this! I just want to go home-" "And what? See your dying mate? Ha! What are you going to do? Sick him on us?! Yeah right! That fool couldn't even beat me if I were tied up!" He said interrupting Bulma. "How dare you! Vegeta is stronger than you! How do you even know Vegeta anyway?" Bulma asked.  
  
"His worthless father used to do business with us. We got soldiers and he kept his planet. Good deal don't you think?" He said laughing. "Your jerk! His planet was destroyed! Frieza did it!" Bulma shouted. The man walked around her bruised figure lying on the floor and said, "Yes, I know, we had previously asked Frieza to. He was apart of our elite. He was pretty weak though."  
  
"You asshole! You made Vegeta go through all of those tough times when he was younger!" Bulma said kicking at him, and missing. "Oooo feisty are we? You're very amusing and all, but you need to learn where your place is!" He said before kicking her in the thigh. Bulma screamed out in pain as he left her there in her cell.  
  
Vegeta screamed in agony as he felt his thigh shatter with an extraordinary amount of pain. Goku stopped sparring with Vegeta and looked at him sadly. "Damn it! I can't take this anymore! I must find out where she is! Argh!" Vegeta yelled out in vengence. "Don't worry Vegeta, we'll find her, somehow.." Goku said placing a friendly hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Else where in the same dimension as Bulma.  
  
"Sir." Said one of the guards. "Yes what is it?" relied Taylor. "It seems as though when someone was moving from our dimension to another, the portal stayed open." The guard said. "You fool! You know that the woman can speak to the Prince telepathically when it's open for awhile!" Taylor shouted.  
  
"Y,Yes sir..what do we do?" The guard stuttered. "YOU fix it! Now!" Taylor shouted angrily.  
Bulma started weeping up a new batch of tears. 'Vegeta where are you?' She thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta heard Bulma in his thoughts. 'Bulma?'  
  
'Vegeta?' Bulma responded.  
  
'Where are you?' Vegeta asked.  
  
'I have no idea. I'm in a small cell. I'm chained up. There's other prisoners in the other cells.' Bulma replied.  
  
'Are you okay? I know you're hurt. I could feel it every time one of them hurt you.' Vegeta said worryingly.  
  
'Yea I guess I'm okay.' Bulma replied in weak sort of state.  
  
'No you're not. What do they want with you?' Vegeta asked.  
  
'They want me to build them a weapon so they can destroy our dimension, along with all of the other dimensions.' Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta stayed silent not knowing what to say.  
  
'Vegeta?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Will I ever get out of here?' Bulma asked still crying.  
  
'Of course you will Bulma. I will get you out, I promise.' Vegeta said, a little unsure.  
  
'Thanx Ve-' Bulma started, but Vegeta didn't hear the rest. The link was cut off when they took care of the portal opening. They closed it as soon as they could and Bulma sat alone in her cell quietly sobbing to herself.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Vegeta yelled out loud. Vegeta's power level started rising rapidly with anger. Goku sensed this, and teleported over immediately. "What's wrong now? She still getting beat up?" Goku asked. Vegeta let his power sink back down. "I thought you already left Kakarrot!" Vegeta responded annoyed.  
  
"Well, I'm back, so, what happened?" Goku asked, concerned. "I talked to her telepathically, but it was only for a short while. I don't know how." Vegeta said sadly. "Really, how is she? Is she okay? What are they doing to her?" Goku started throwing questions at him right and left. "Kakarrot shut up! She's said that she's okay, even though they beat the crap out of her, and they want her to build a weapon strong enough to take out our dimension and all of the other ones." Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We're all going to die! Poor Bulma! I need to get home!" Goku said nervously and teleported himself home quickly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
That was sorta lame huh? Sorry, it's the best that I could do. Well, review and tell me what you think! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


End file.
